Thermoplastic vulcanizates include blends of dynamically cured rubber and thermoplastic polymers. The rubber may be dispersed within the thermoplastic resin phase as finely-divided rubber particles. These compositions have advantageously demonstrated many of the properties of thermoset elastomers, yet they are processable as thermoplastics.
Isotactic poly(butene-1) and copolymers including butene-1 mer units have been employed within the thermoplastic phase of thermoplastic vulcanizates. In particular, butene-1-based polymers have been employed in partially cured thermoplastic vulcanizates that are dynamically vulcanized with peroxides. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,830 teaches thermoplastic elastomer compositions that include a partially crosslinked ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer, a polymer composed mainly of 1-butene, and a crystalline polymer composed mainly of propylene. The composition may include from 10 to about 95% by weight of the ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer, and the weight ratio of 1-butene polymer to crystalline propylene polymer may be from 20:80 to about 100:0. The partial crosslinking of the ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer is accomplished with the use of a peroxide using dynamic methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,482 teaches a blend of a dynamically partially crosslinked thermoplastic elastomer and an uncrosslinked olefin polymer. The thermoplastic elastomer includes a crystalline propylene homopolymer, an amorphous rubber, a semicrystalline ethylene/propylene or ethylene/butylene copolymer, and a crystalline butene-1 homopolymer. The uncrosslinked olefin polymer may include a heterophasic olefin polymer, a crystalline butene-1 homopolymer, or a substantially amorphous ethylene/propylene or ethylene/butylene copolymer. The blend is prepared by first forming the thermoplastic elastomer by dynamically-partially crosslinking, with a peroxide, the ingredients of the thermoplastic elastomer, and then blending the dynamically-cured product with uncrosslinked olefin polymer. Dynamic vulcanization partially cures the thermoplastic elastomer to a gel of no more than 94% in cyclohexane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,978 teaches that thermoplastic elastomers including polybutene-1 have improved tensile strength, elongation, and melt flow properties. The thermoplastic elastomers include a propylene polymer, an amorphous ethylene-propylene copolymer rubber, a semi-crystalline, low density, essentially linear ethylene-propylene copolymer, and a polybutene-1. The polybutene-1 is present in an amount from 2 to 20 parts based upon 100 parts of the other stated constituents, and the ratio of the polybutene-1 to the amorphous ethylene-propylene copolymer is less than 0.5. The thermoplastic elastomer is partially cured, which refers to a gel content of no more than 94% in cyclohexane.
The use of peroxide curatives for the rubber in the manufacture of thermoplastic vulcanizates is known to cause degradation of the plastic phase and thereby deleteriously impacts the mechanical properties of the thermoplastic vulcanizate.
Isotactic poly(butene-1) and copolymers including butene-1 have also been employed in fully-cured thermoplastic vulcanizates that are dynamically vulcanized with peroxide or silane-containing curatives. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,364 teaches thermoplastic vulcanizates that include at least 25% by weight of polyethylene. Where the thermoplastic vulcanizate also includes polypropylene, the polyethylene is present as a major component by weight relative to the polypropylene. A melt viscosity reducer, which may include isotactic poly(1-butene), is present in an amount from 5 to about 50 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of rubber.